


clarity

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, poem, tw for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: TW for nongraphic references to self harm.
Kudos: 1





	clarity

**Author's Note:**

> TW for nongraphic references to self harm.

Metal on skin  
Makes me feel  
Like I could win  
Grasp what’s real  
My mind sharpens  
From the pain  
My world darkens  
Yet again  
But things are clearer  
I can see  
Yet not in a mirror  
Never me  
To look  
At the scars  
What they took  
Skin broken, marred  
Years of need  
For clarity  
Yet I turned away  
Everyone’s charity  
I don’t want  
Your mindless pity  
What will it do, your   
Afterthought sympathy   
When has it saved  
One as broken as me  
Or has it paved  
A path to more misery  
For them, for me  
Are we the same?  
I can hear those in need  
Calling my name  
We understand, I believe  
What others do not  
How life has cheated  
Thrown us into the pot  
Yet they only exist  
In soothing dreams  
I think they know this  
That’s how it seems  
They could never be real  
Because no one understands   
How it truly feels  
To slice below your hands


End file.
